Users of e-commerce platforms leave a lot of information as part of their interactions with the platforms, e.g., in different use cases. When interacting with an e-commerce platform, a user may select products based on defined search criteria and provide customer details in relation to payment and shipment methods. The data may be stored in relation to interactions of purchasing products by customer, and may include data regarding customer (user) characteristics, purchasing records, behavior, etc. Such data may be analyzed to determine purchasing patterns and define recommendations for related products. For example, a customer who likes basketball probably would be interested in buying basketball shoes when browsing an e-commerce platform, and a customer who just bought a pair of basketball shoes would probably want to buy a pair of sports socks.